


Beloved

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jeffrey invites Laurie in the midst of working
Relationships: Jeffrey Geiger/Laurie Geiger
Kudos: 1





	Beloved

“It’s Laurie, she’s here.” One of Jeffrey’s fellow clown doctors told him.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to see her.” Jeffrey was in the middle of an important clown surgery.

“I could send a message to her if you’d like?” Pamela asked him.

“Tell my dear beloved Laurie that I shall invite her over for dinner at my humble abode later on.” Jeffrey requested.

“Hi, I’m Pamela.” A brunette haired woman approached Laurie.

“Have you seen my ex husband anywhere?” Laurie asked her.

“Actually, he wanted me to tell you to pay him a visit at his housing residence later.” Pamela says.

“Is he busy?” Laurie asked as her face fell a bit.

“He's in the middle of surgery, so yes.” Pamela informed her.

“Tell Jeffrey I’ll accept his invitation and I’ll be stopping by his place.” Laurie told Pamela.

“Sure thing.” Pamela happily said to her.


End file.
